2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Hyperactive WMHB)
The 2017 What-might-have-been Atlantic hurricane season '''is an hyperactive, costliest, and the deadliest season ever recorded worldwide. It consists of 28 named storms, 22 hurricanes, and 13 major hurricanes, with 6 being Category 5s. It is by far the costliest hurricane season on record, causing over $5 trillion in damages, which is also considered as costliest disaster worldwide. It also decimated a lot of states, like Florida, due to Hurricane Rita, and the East Coast, due to Hurricane Whitney. It is also the deadliest hurricane season, and one of the deadliest worldwide. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, as shown by Hurricane Arlene in April, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at other times of the year. At July, Hurricane Ghita hit areas of Guyana, Venezuela and later Dominica as a strong hurricane, causing mass death toll. Hurricane Jonas is a weak major hurricane, causing some damage in Mexico. Hurricane Maria caused a lot of deaths in Central America, and later devastated Texas and Louisiana. The "triple megas", which are Hurricane Rita, Seth and Taylor. The former caused unexpected damage, and it later grow up to a really huge hurricane, and also considered as the most intense and strongest winds on record. It also brought Florida to rubble. The second one didn't cause as much damage, but feared upon by most people. The latter caused huge damage in Mexico. Hurricane Whitney, known as "Hypercane Whitney" by the public, is the most devastating hurricane of all time. It also brought the East Coast to ruins, displacing people in areas such as New York. Hurricane Beta caused a lot of damage in Louisiana, with Category 5 winds. Hurricane Gamma caused unusual impact in Western Europe, causing a lot of damage.The last storm of the season is Hurricane Eta, which moved inside the Mediterranean Sea and classified as 'medicane'. Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1999 till:01/01/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–157_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/1999 till:25/04/1999 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:03/05/1999 till:05/05/1999 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:18/06/1999 till:24/06/1999 color:C1 text:Collette (C1) from:20/06/1999 till:25/06/1999 color:C2 text:Dennis (C2) from:05/07/1999 till:15/07/1999 color:C2 text:Emma (C2) from:09/07/1999 till:11/07/1999 color:TS text:Ford (TS) from:15/07/1999 till:23/07/1999 color:C4 text:Ghita (C4) from:31/07/1999 till:05/08/1999 color:C3 text:Harold (C3) from:02/08/1999 till:05/08/1999 color:TS text:Irma (TS) from:06/08/1999 till:12/08/1999 color:C4 text:Jonas (C4) barset:break from:09/08/1999 till:13/08/1999 color:TS text:Katrina (TS) from:14/08/1999 till:20/08/1999 color:C4 text:Lee (C4) from:17/08/1999 till:28/08/1999 color:C5 text:Maria (C5) from:19/08/1999 till:21/08/1999 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:20/08/1999 till:22/08/1999 color:TS text:Oriana (TS) from:22/08/1999 till:28/08/1999 color:C2 text:Pierre (C2) from:30/08/1999 till:16/09/1999 color:C5 text:Rita (C5) from:04/09/1999 till:23/09/1999 color:C5 text:Seth (C5) from:05/09/1999 till:09/09/1999 color:C5 text:"Taylor (C5)" from:15/09/1999 till:22/09/1999 color:C2 text:"Vernon (C2)" barset:break from:16/09/1999 till:29/09/1999 color:C5 text:"Whitney (C5)" from:22/09/1999 till:30/09/1999 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" from:05/10/1999 till:12/10/1999 color:C5 text:"Beta (C5)" from:09/10/1999 till:17/10/1999 color:C4 text:"Gamma (C4)" from:14/10/1999 till:24/10/1999 color:C2 text:"Delta (C2)" from:25/10/1999 till:30/10/1999 color:C2 text:"Epsilon (C2)" from:04/11/1999 till:11/11/1999 color:C3 text:"Zeta (C3)" from:13/11/1999 till:20/11/1999 color:C1 text:"Eta (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1999 till:01/05/1999 text:April from:01/05/1999 till:01/06/1999 text:May from:01/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 text:June from:01/07/1999 till:01/08/1999 text:July from:01/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 text:August from:01/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 text:September from:01/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 text:October from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November from:01/12/1999 till:01/01/2000 text:December The Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2017. Among the busiest on record, the season produced twenty-eight tropical depressions, all of which further intensified into tropical storms. twenty-two hurricanes were recorded. Thirteen of the twenty-two hurricanes further strengthened into major hurricanes. Unlike the pattern of previous years that acted to steer many tropical cyclones harmlessly into the open Atlantic, 2017 featured a pattern conducive for landfalls; in fact, the season culminated into many separate landfalls by Atlantic named storms. Almost 50,000 deaths were recorded while total damage reached over $5 trillion, making the 2017 season as the costliest in recorded history. April, May and June Two months before the official hurricane season started, '''Hurricane Arlene '''formed as a subtropical depression, later becoming a subtropical storm, and later, a full tropical hurricane. It remained away from land, causing no impact. Arlene is also one of the few rare hurricanes to exist in April. '''Tropical Storm Bret '''is another short-lived off-season storm, but in this case, it formed as full tropical. Bret caused some flooding in Gulf Cost, but the effects were not severe. Eighteen days after the official start of the season, '''Hurricane Collette '''is another unusual South American-impacting hurricane. It impacted the areas of Guyana, French Guiana and Venezuela as minimal hurricane. It caused almost $600 million in damages and 89 deaths. '''Hurricane Dennis is the next hurricane, which peaked at Category 2. It formed as a tropical wave, peaked intensity and hits Texas at it's peak. It caused a lot of damage, through wide-scale flooding. It caused almost $800 million damage. July The third hurricane of the season, Hurricane Emma, is a Category 2 hurricane which affected areas such as Caribbean and later, New England. It caused rough waves in all areas it affected, and it caused moderate damage. Tropical Storm Ford '''is another weak tropical cyclone which affected the Cuba and Floridan coastline. It only caused rough waters and not much impact is caused. The first major hurricane of the season, '''Hurricane Ghita, is the first of all destructive hurricanes. It peaked as a Category 4 and impacted Lesser Antilles, Guyana, Venezuela, Hispaniola and rest of the Caribbean. This July monster caused almost more than 1150 deaths and $4 billion in damages, mostly in Guyana, Venezuela and Hispaniola. Hurricane Harold '''is a less destructive hurricane, which transversed Florida and Newfoundland. It peaked at Category 3 strength, making it the second major hurricane of the season. It caused light impact in areas affected. August '''Tropical Storm Irma '''is another tropical storm which affects Cuba and Florida. It forms on August 2 as a wave, and intensifying at peak winds of 50 mph. It slowly weakened and it later dissipated. '''Hurricane Jonas '''is another major hurricane which caused heavy damage in Mexico. It formed in August 6, making it's first minimal hurricane landfall, and later it underwent explosive intensification, peaking at 130 mph, and it made landfall in Mexico. It caused heavy damage, amounting to $450 million. A harmless storm, '''Tropical Storm Katrina, formed in August 9 off the coast of Africa. It didn't cause any known impact, and it peaked at 65 mph. It dissipated later on. September October and November Systems Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Collette Main Article: Hurricane Collette (2017) Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Emma Tropical Storm Ford Hurricane Ghita Main Article: Hurricane Ghita (2017) Hurricane Harold Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Jonas Main Article: Hurricane Jonas (2017) Tropical Storm Katrina Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Main Article: Hurricane Maria (2017) Tropical Storm Nate Tropical Storm Oriana Hurricane Pierre Hurricane Rita Main Article: Hurricane Rita (2017) Hurricane Seth Main Article: Hurricane Seth (2017) Hurricane Taylor Main Article: Hurricane Taylor (2017) Hurricane Vernon Hurricane Whitney Main Article: Hurricane Whitney (2017) Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Main Article: Hurricane Beta (2017) Hurricane Gamma Main Article: Hurricane Gamma (2017) Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Main Article: Hurricane Eta (2017) Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2017. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2023 season. This is the same list used for the 2011 season, except for Jorge, Seth, and Taylor, which replaced Jorge, Sean, and Tilda. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Retirement Please vote!: Decide_and_suggest_the_retirements_and_replacements! Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:2017 Atlantic hurricane season Category:What-might-have-been Seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Above average Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons with greek names